Quest for the Sister.
Life. 5 Later that night, we planned to make a rescue attempt for Cris. The fallen angels are performing a ritual that involves the sacred gear that Cris has, Lucas has introduce me to the knight and rook of Sitri, Tomoe Meguri and Tsubasa Yura. These two will help me go through the building unguarded, as for Lucas, Sera, and Kaiko, they will take care of the fallen angels that are coming, and I will go for "the kill". "These are the allied demons who will help you get in the building." "Hi, I am Tomoe Meguri." "I'm Tsubasa Yura." "We look forward to working with you." "As do I, with you." "Now we all must go! There isn't much time!" "Oh! Mr. Redgrave here. You'll need it." Tsubasa gave my a small bracer that can give me the power of promotion, whatever that is. we setted out, It was quite the trip. We stumbled across a barrier that my partners couldn't penetrate. Luckily I was experienced to know how to break through a barrier as weak as this one. We headed inside and he showed up, "Hey, hey, hey! If it isn't the rat who got away!" "You again?!" "Yes, Don't get too sentimental." "I'd will make you suffer for what u done to me by throwing that holy water shit in my face." "It really hurt my eyes you f**k child." "This will be the last time you will ever cross me." "especially one who is a monstrosity little assbag like you!" "Where is Cris!" "Oh! The stupid bitch of a nun? She is in the sacred chamber." "Underground!" "But, you have to pass me to do it!" "And we will!" sacred gear I saw Tsubasa throw benches at the guy without breaking a sweat, that explains what a rook does. "Your on dirty succubus!" "Succubus?" And the fight was on! Me and Tomoe-san were were going to strike until she came from the sealing, but I wasn't too surprised. She dodged every gunshot and parried his sword strikes with incredible speed. *Clash!* "You're good," "Well your not too bad yourself, little lady. But it's just gonna make want to kill you more." "well can you handle this?" Before I know it she used a sword technique that actually caught him off guard, and even destroyed his hand gun. "Damn it! You have a sacred gear?" "She has a sacred gear too?" "Mr. Redgrave!" "Come on!!" Boost! "You stay out of this!!" {Meanwhile, back at the front gate} (Pov by Lucas.) "Okay this is it, Ms. Jason. We'll have to hold them or kill them if we have to." "Yes, Master Lucas." "And Kaiko, you can use your power if you need to." "Right!" I was prepared for the worse. Three fallen angels were approaching us and we have little tactics. One is named Uzza, a ruthless brute with hypocrisy and blind guidance by thinking that he could come back to the Lord. The second is named Andras, a harlot that is a arrogant and merciless to her opponents. And the Last is named Lilyan, Another arrogant child who blames everything but herself. The came down and found us just as planned I just hope that he can get to the nun-girl before it's too late. "Looks like the old man has come to fight!" "And did he bring his is serving pet here too!" "But you are not a man who will take a child with you in a dangerous place." "Well it's her first, so I might as well make the best of it. Besides, she can take care of herself." {back to the fight in the building.} (Pov by Elijah) "Okay let's see what this thing does!" bracer's promotion to "Rook" "Whoa! I never thought this would work!" "What the hell." "I Can Combined This With MY OWN STRENGTH!!!!!" Then I Crushed through him and found the underground alter. But when I turned around, He got away. But I didn't care, I had to save Cris no matter what. I saw her at the front of the alter and I was horrified to the site I am seeing, Not even a fallen angel will even try to do this to a human. "Cris!" "Joey...-san." "AAAAHH!" I took out my sword and I charged out to the front alter and swept away the heretic priests. Ms. Meguri and Ms. Tsubasa were right behind me and took care of the priests behind me while I cut down the chains that are holding her. She was in bad shape and her pulse felt distant. As far as I can tell, Cris was tormented, tortured, her heart was giving out and her grace from God is gone. She is dying from her crushed heart. "I removed her Human grace to make her pay for going with a hideous thing like you." "Shut your cake hole. Give her Grace back!" "Please, enough of your demands. I have to oppose my superiors to get this far." "Sorry, but your death will be the proof my accomplishments." "But even so, your mother was no better than I am." "I just wanted to do what is right." "Mr. Redgrave! we're out numbered!" "But why? Why did you do it? Why did you betray my mother?!" "Yes, it was quite a riot, especially you didn't understand the out come." "She gave everything she can to help you and yet, you...." {switch to cute voice.} "hehehe If I showed you my smile, you and I laugh together like brother and sister. However I did it on purpose. That always makes me gag everytime I see you." "So you started it all? The demons came here because of you? And you stabbed her In the back!" "Yes, it was quite worth the wait, and looking back at it, it was her price to pay." {Back at the front gate} (Pov by Lucas) There massive barrage were a handful, but I could hold my own. Both Ms. Jason and kaiko are just fine. "you fight well and the brat is not bad either." "I wonder how long your barrier can hold out?" "Some of your barriers are already out." "But I don't think he'll disable the barrier. I think he'll just let his pets do all the hard work. After all, He is a retired fighter." "I bet that those three will be in pain inside the church right about now." "Especially the one with the trench coat. I bet he will be the first one to die!" "I wouldn't underestimate him if I were you." "Oh?" "He is more powerful than you think." {Back to the underground alter} (Pov by Elijah) "Yes, Now I see that you have grown up. Which makes me sick!" "I thought Lancelot would have finished you off along with filthy whore of a mother and that brute that was with her. Yet I see you still alive and not only would you not die, but you when away seduce this blonde chick." {switch to cute voice.}"Your Horrible Sensei! I bet you were going to take her virginity and devour her body! I would have been a horrible site to see that people have heard that! Just like your whore mother, you go after every girl you see, Right? hahahah!" "I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY OWN TWO HANDS, YOU UGLY SACK OF SHIT!!!!!!!!!!" "SON OF A WHORE IS UPSET!! I WILL MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER!!!!" I couldn't hold it any longer, I won't stop until this bitch was dies by my hand! She was about to throw her spear, I back flipped and gave her a sludge, that it hurt. I ran as fast as I could and I saw both Tsubasa and Megrui fighting to help me escape. They told me to flee but I couldn't just leave them there, but I had no choice. They it was there choice to stay, I could convince them otherwise. I got out of there and I set Cris down on the bench, "Please Cris stay with me. If you don't, I won't be able to save you!" "I beg you Cris don't leave me!" "even if it was a short time...I am blessed that I could meet a friend like you." "Please don't you haven't lived long enough! I could have made you live life to the fullest! Everything God gave us. We could have went to mass together, amusement parks, arcades, anything! I could have given you a place to live! I would asked Lucas to stay with us! he could take you to the school I'm working in, you would have loved it there! All i wanted to have for is to be happy!" "All I wanted....is....for you not..to change. If God can spare I can be....in your school." "I will pray! I pray to got if you can come back!" "I'm sorry....God is calling for me.....I must go.......Thank....you...." "Cris..tina" I saw her die in my arms I will never forgive myself. I couldn't save her, I'm just a human. "Why? Why did you have to die?!" "She was fine! She did nothing wrong!!" "She could even heal me a unholy creature!!" "Are Listening?!!" "Please! Let this child live!!" "Is it wrong because I have demon blood?!!" "Is it because of me?!!!!" "PLEASE!!!" "ANSWER ME!!!!" "FATHER!!!!!!!" "And who in the right can you call him father?" !!! "I thought you wouldn't care for this girl?" "AMY!!" Category:Shadow red earth dragon Category:Fanon Story